


Friends with Benefits

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, There is a 3rd person in the room who watches part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Thancred blinked slowly, startled by the bluntness of the offer that was just extended to him. “I...pardon?”Xhaira grinned, laughter dancing in his eyes. “Would you like for me to give you head? I know it’s been a while for you, and I’d like to see if I can work at least some of your tension away.”
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily canon but I like to think that Xhaira would be willing to perform oral on those he considers to be close friends. There is also zero jealousy in Xhaira and Aurion's mating/relationship, so they're fine with the other being sexually involved with others so long as it's discussed beforehand. 
> 
> I also didn't edit this so sorry if there are mistakes I've missed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Thancred blinked slowly, startled by the bluntness of the offer that was just extended to him. “I...pardon?”

Xhaira grinned, laughter dancing in his eyes. “Would you like for me to give you head? I know it’s been a while for you, and I’d like to see if I can work at least some of your tension away.”

Thancred wasn’t normally a man left without words, but he found himself stunned into silence for the first time in a long while. When Xhaira asked him to come to his suite in The Pendants, he certainly hadn’t expected to be met with  _ this _ .

A small frown formed on Xhaira’s lips. “You don’t have to accept, of course. I’m just offering; no strings attached. And should you prefer not to accept, my feelings -- and our friendship -- will stay intact.” 

Thancred realized he’d be standing there silently for too long. “Ahh...you just caught me off guard.” Running his fingers through his hair, Thancred exhaled slowly. A release from something other than his own hand would be nice, even if it came from the unexpected offer of a friend. Before he could answer, a soft rustle of movement and the sound of papers being moved made him freeze. He’d completely forgotten that Aurion was still in the room, sitting at his desk near the window. He glanced over at the Keeper.

Aurion looked up from his paperwork. “Don’t worry about me, Thancred. I do not mind.” Then he looked back down at the papers and continued working.

Thancred found himself doubly stunned at the Keeper’s words; he knew about Xhaira and Aurion’s soulmate bond, and had the genuine privilege of knowing how in love they were with each other. He was more than surprised to find Aurion unbothered, but jealousy didn't suit him so Thancred took Aurion at his word. He glanced back at Xhaira.

“I suppose...if neither of you mind the intrusion.” Xhaira’s grin came back and he took two large steps to close the distance between them. 

Deft fingers unbuckled the belt of his trousers, pushing them down once loose and freeing his quickly hardening member from the leather. Xhaira’s grip around him was instant and bold, and Thancred let himself be backed towards the bed until the backs of his knees met the edge of the mattress. A hand on his chest pushed him into sitting, and he watched as Xhaira dropped to his knees, unabashedly pumping Thancred’s cock. Thancred shivered as Xhaira enveloped the head of his cock with his mouth. Clever hands and a wicked tongue worked Thancred so perfectly in sync that he already knew that he wouldn’t last very long. 

Thancred gripped the back of Xhaira’s head, swallowing harshly. “You are….hnngg...very good at this.”

“He gets a lot of practice.” Thancred’s eyes wandered to where Aurion was sitting. The Keeper had turned in his chair and was watching them. He looked...pleased?

Before Thancred could reply to Aurion, Xhaira changed his pace and methods. Thancred just barely held in his yell as he began to release in Xhaira’s mouth. The Seeker kept milking him until he fell back onto the bed, panting and pushing at Xhaira’s head so that he’d stop. Thancred had to close his eyes to keep from watching Xhaira swallow his seed, groaning as the Seeker finally released him from the wicked warmth of his mouth. 

As he came down from his release, Thancred chanced a look at the man who’d just brought him to the quickest orgasm he’d had in a decade. Smugness was not a look that he’d seen on his friend’s face very often, but it was practically plastered on Xhaira’s face now. 

Thancred huffed, grabbing a pillow to toss at Xhaira as the Miqo’te began to laugh at him. “Don’t laugh! You knew that you were good with this and didn’t even warn me.”

Xhaira continued to laugh, and he was surprised to hear Aurion chuckling as well. He sighed, eventually pulling himself up so that he could fix his clothing. “Thank you, my friend. That actually did help, believe it or not.” His body certainly felt less tense than when he’d first arrived. 

Xhaira moved to sit next to him on the bed, placing a hand on Thancred’s shoulder. “Good. I do hope that you’ll take a few days to yourself soon, Thancred. Rest for your body is just as important as the rest of your duties.” His sincere expression turned mischievous. “And if you need to release some tension again, you know where to find me.”

Thancred grabbed another pillow and swiped at a once again laughing Xhaira. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end fics, honestly. 
> 
> Once again, this is not really a canon situation and it only really works with a few very specific people.   
> Thancred and Estinien are honestly the only friends of Xhaira's that would work for a situation like this. For both of them, their relationship with Xhaira is built on mutual trust and a degree of loyalty, while also being very strictly platonic. No romantic consequences (?) would pop up during on and off Friends with Benefits sessions.
> 
> Also, Aurion doesn't have a kink for watching his mate with others; he just likes when Xhaira's skills are properly appreciated.


End file.
